


Agent 3

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: A before Backstory starting Kaizo known to be Agent 3 in the past has gone thru eradicating the Octarians army until everything has changed forever. A remaster since the original is by the time your reading this that original before comic would be morelikely be gone





	Agent 3

My name is kaizo… I was agent 3 back then until everything changed… I'll explain more, I have been ranked for one of the highest agents for many splats… and possibly the master of eradicating all the Octarians. It all change when something eerie has scared me to this day... it all began at another day at octo valley…  
Wizz: oh my cod! I'm getting nowhere close aiming these frickin dummies!  
Yuka: that's the flocking point of how to aim!  
Wizz: not to interrupted you… your highness! It’s not like we're gonna get destroyed by the Octarian army or anything  
Yuka: captain cuttlefish wanted us to genocide those Octarian scums to prevent another great turf war  
Wizz: yeah… but what about the other agents? Have you ever read the mysterious disappearance of agent 3?  
Yuka: no I haven't read it yet! We got work to do!  
Wizz: yeah… ain't that the truth…  
Yuka: and were all still under training! We're the many agent 3s around here  
Wizz: you have a point! By the way, Agent kaizo, don't you have a strategy?  
Back then… I wasn't myself, I mostly feel… envy, I was mostly silent. Maybe that's because of the color choice... many inklings did say that I look more sinister… While others think I'm that dull… well not anymore  
Wizz: I know your agent 3 and everything, but how can you get through an entire horde of the Octarian army  
Kaizo: …  
Agent wizz is more of a greedy inkling… since he's the sniper… some call him wizard or wizzoro… While agent yuka is a roller… mostly the work for running over those octopi  
Yuka: you haven't said much. Something on your mind…?  
Kaizo: ...it's nothing!  
I didn't make much of an answer to these agents… I guess I'm that silent, until one morning when I was preparing to head to octo valley on my own. Usually I wake up at dawn to prepare to head down by putting on the uniform  
Kaizo: hah… I'm all set to go to octo valley… I should get there before…  
By the time I tried to leave home…  
Azazel: brother…  
Kaizo: *turns* Azazel?  
Azazel was way wrath back then, he's went all mean by the time I joined the squid beak splatoon… he now changed from a better person… but back then...  
Kaizo: what are you doing up on dawn?  
Azazel: ...nothing  
Kaizo: I wanna know-  
Azazel: IT’S NOTHING!  
Kaizo: Is that necessary to yell at me?! (Slams the table) seriously, When are you gonna stop with that attitude of yours!?  
Azazel: when I feel like it tubby!  
Kaizo: you insulted yourself!  
Azazel: because I am you!  
*long pause, tick tock*  
Kaizo: how long are you gonna be like that?!  
Azazel: when you stop visiting octo valley! Besides all you do is eradicate these… creatures!  
Kaizo: that's the point of training! Is this why you've been angry the time i-  
Azazel: I don't even know these Octarians and I don't know what they look like!  
Kaizo: well you shouldn't… just go back to sleep, I don't have time to argue with you-  
Azazel: No! *proceeds to punch Kaizo… to the face*  
I can't believe Azazel has done it… punch straight to the face by my cheek, I landed too hard to the ground… not only that but my left arm slammed to the table... the way Azazel did…  
Azazel: *in shocked* I...I…  
Back then my brother and I didn't get along that much… there's mostly drama, malice and grief… until we recently visited over there… to be taught and learn how to get along again… but that time, things don't work out the same way  
Kaizo: *struggles to recovered* …  
Before I decided to go after him... with a reason...  
Azazel: *immediately runs out of the apartment by door*  
He just runs off… without a word...  
Kaizo: …  
I got up finally… only to check on left arm… no bruises or cuts only pain… and when I got up  
Kaizo: … why...  
*present*  
Everything was fine… it was all a dream wasn't it? I woke up from a nightmare I just had. I looked around, it was all normal and quiet, that must've been a nightmare… I went back to sleep afterwards  
*the past*  
I'm immediately left home after that moment… I didn't bother recovering from that bruise and walked normally to inkopolis square… and acting all dull and sinister. After going thru that, I went straight to octo valley… without any feeling… even if I feel like the meaning of pain. Until my previous partners began to see suspicion about me...  
Wizz: hey! Agent kaizo! Aren't you gonna do your mission  
Kaizo: …  
Wizz: you're doing that again?  
Kaizo: …  
Yuka: might we talk?  
Kaizo: *turns away*  
I tried avoiding any interaction… but that wasn't working  
Yuka: come on! There is something wrong with you?  
Kaizo: … i don’t want to talk about it…  
Wizz: but why?  
Kaizo: you guys don't need to know  
Yuka: aren't you okay?  
Kaizo: don't worry about me...  
Wizz: we can’t hear you if you're facing the wrong-  
I immediately show the agents about that injury  
Wizz: holy sh-! Agent kaizo!  
Yuka: your face? What happen?  
Kaizo: i.. I didn't want… you agents to…  
Yuka: you taken damaged?  
Wizz: did these bastards Octarians did this to you?  
Kaizo: no…  
Wizz: than who?  
Kaizo: my brother…  
Yuka: well that's not kind… is it really that toxic?  
Kaizo: no… I had a fight… whatever you guys said...  
Yuka: … sibling issues… that's human… shouldn't you-  
Kaizo: sorry isn't going to fix my face…  
Wizz: you know you can't be like that… what if something bad happens to you?  
Kaizo: …  
Wizz: if you end up getting splatted… and forgiveness isn't fix… your brother might end up feeling grief!  
Kaizo: …  
Wizz: you have to realize that you can't be acting like that… even if the damage had been done  
Yuka: is this what you want?… you rather risk your life… with no hard feelings?  
Kaizo: how…?  
Yuka: your uncontrollable emotions!  
My uncontrollable… ugh i don't even make emotions since I'm one of the more quieter inklings, but what they said… I can't even  
Wizz: come on, like… how long has your heart gone heavily dark? Is this why you have no soul?!  
Yuka: none of us want this to happen…  
Kaizo: …  
Wizz: you want me to bring your-  
Kaizo: don't bother!!  
Wizz: …  
Kaizo: just because I opened my mouth to tell you guys, you're just going to continuously ask if i'm ever going to forgive!! Until you guys force me change my mind!  
*silence*  
Yuka: enough negativity kaizo…  
Wizz: see what I mean… some day some inkling like you is going to suffer the consequences  
Yuka: you rather live as an edgelord? You'll end up getting hurt… or would you rather leave yours issues unsolved  
Kaizo: *goes from extreme anger to silent*  
My realization… of why I sometimes act that way with all the malice and anger… whenever I get questioned or even mocked, I calmed down for a bit and I said...  
Kaizo: … *sigh* you guys might have a point… as much as I see my brother feeling nothing but wrath… one day… he’ll end up feeling sadness and regret  
Wizz: your feeling better  
Kaizo: …  
Yuka: just try not to get into a quarrel anymore… it saddens me to see anyone quarrel…  
My old comrades did have a point with a change of heart. I'll try my hardest not to go thru with another fight… even if I have to make it right. I enter straight to work to tone down the octopi until sundown… did i ever return home?  
Kaizo: … *already asleep*  
I haven’t. some of the agents i saw actually take on a night shift, i know that i was cold but i didn’t care enough to sleep out there… until!  
Captain cuttlefish: golly! Agent 3? I thought you were going home, Why are you sleeping here?  
Kaizo: …  
Captain cuttlefish: taking on a night shift for the first time bucko?  
Kaizo: ...not really… I’m just tired…  
Captain cuttlefish: ah! Try not to use up all of your energy… the next objective starts in a couple days…  
Kaizo: …  
Captain cuttlefish: by the way… go home bucko? It's too chilly for you to be out there  
Kaizo: …  
Captain cuddlefish: you might get a cold...  
And captain cuttlefish leaves here, usually i hardly pay attention to the agents i see, the one advice that I follow is to be careful who i talk to… and i began to think about it… These agents did have a point… even if I lack of feeling emotions, but I started to feel a bit of sadness  
*present*  
Azazel: kaizo… wake up! Pls!  
Kaizo: *wakes up after getting a nightmare* err…  
Azazel: how long are you going to be asleep?  
Kaizo: I… uhh  
Azazel: I only woke you up… normally you wake up a little early and all of a sudden you overslept…  
Kaizo: strange...  
Azazel: I'll get everything all set up...!  
Kaizo: oh… right…!  
A couple hours by heading into inkopolis plaza  
Leela: wait a second? Why is the booyah base all closed?  
Azazel: (comforting Kaizo)  
Leela: well I gotta turf… see you guys later…  
Kaizo: pls… be careful!  
Charles: come on another unsolved case of all that white ink… still going for an all out search!  
Booyah base is supposed to be open all the way… until that happened recently… but it doesn’t feel right about it  
Kaizo: (that's funny… I'm feeling dehydrated)  
Azazel: well that's unnecessary…  
Kaizo: uhh… Azazel?  
Azazel: what is it?  
Kaizo: I'm feeling a bit thirsty… you mind getting us drinks  
Azazel: I'll get us drinks…  
Kaizo: and pls… make it a soda!  
Azazel: alright…  
Uhh… Yeah! It's all right…  
*the past*  
I've been feeling a bit unease for some reason… a couple days later, i felt ungreat and disappointed when i think about training. And each time I train, I always see someone or something. It's not normal for me to see anything unusual or stay out of focus. But during the hour  
Wizz: No! Another zapfish taken?! that bullsh*t! And all of a sudden, the Octarians army are up for vengeances!  
Yuka: (returning from her mission) holy… man all of our agents have been eliminated  
Wizz: how?!  
Yuka: they attacked us… with zero warning! That is dreadfully terrifying!  
Another zapfish taken… there were too many types of zapfish taken. But after hearing another zapfish gettin squidnapped? By the time I walked into the current location...  
Kaizo: guys? What is-  
Yuka: agent kaizo!?  
Wizz: Dude!!  
Both: (talking at the same time)  
Kaizo: … I can't understand you guys!  
Wizz: these Octarian scums stolen another zapfish  
Yuka: many of our agents have been splatted!  
Kaizo: how did this happened?  
Yuka: according to the recording… so many agents are defending the zapfish, instead of their leader bringing the octopi…  
Wizz: they brought their strongest elite… just to get eliminated within a matter of minutes  
Yuka: we never seen this octoling before… but she's marked as dangerous!  
Wizz: and she got away from that zapfish  
After hearing that octoling… is she considered… dangerous?  
Yuka: what the hell are we going to do?!  
Wizz: we can't risk sending another agent, most of them are injured  
They continue to argue… Someone has to do something. Since they are no help of solving another zapfish getting squidnapped, looks like I don't have a choice  
Kaizo: I'll catch that zapfish  
Both: what?!  
Yuka: are you insane? Going to that octoling level?! The chances of passing that level is very slim  
Wizz: are you sure about that?! There are nothing but octolings! Many agents are splatted there!  
I was a bit fearless… but at the same time...  
Kaizo: I'll be fine… you two stay behind with the agents… I'm go pay these Octarians a visit! (Goes into the ink rail, in order to get to the jumppad)  
As I proceed to retrieve back the zapfish, by starting another mission  
*black screen*  
???: hmm… captain cuttlefish sent in another agent… and there just gonna sent in another agent until we're all completely eradicate  
???: sir…  
???: ahh yes you all dark purple looking! I'm sending you to that level, since I did sent out “her” to capture the zapfish… prohibit that agent 3… and make sure that agent is terminated? You understand… don't you?  
???: why can you send in another one?  
???: some octolings I tried to talk to are in lack of training  
???: how come?  
???: one of them is frighten… all five are in education, the other just began training, one of them is lazy, one is too young, and the last one is a special one… I'm only assigning you to go to the level… understand?  
???: I understand sir  
The previous partners I had did made a point so I entered without hesitation, I crush any Octarian with no mercy… I was that cold and brutal back then, from splatting one octopi to another and then splatting all the octolings… I've learned something else other than being a cold-blooded squid…  
Kaizo: that's the last of them… they think they could steal the zapfish… no, there all important to us…  
Despite a few hits taken after slaughtering every last of them… I silently run forward to where the propeller platform are  
*silence*  
Kaizo: (now I just need is to retrieve the zapfish)  
???: stop right there…  
Kaizo: *gasp* (Points his hero shot replica at ??? By turning around)  
???: how long are you going to do all of that? You realize that you're not giving any octolings any mercy  
Kaizo: ...  
???: it's time to stop what you're doing  
Kaizo: (who is that dark purple octoling, she looked different than any other octoling, but... she's hostile...)  
At first I wasn't intimidated by that dark purple octoling… but I didn't think twice afterwords, all I would've done  
Kaizo: the Octarians don't deserve any sympathy, they splatted my people, and then you guys are trying to seek out for revengeance! You expect them to give them any sympathy after what happen to my kind!?  
???: you know rage isn't going to help you get answers…  
Kaizo: …!  
???: and talking to an enemy that you're facing… if your asking for a quarrel, so have at you  
The battle begin… and it was that intense. I tried to strategize ways of how to defeat this one… I began firing my heroshot, but she dodged all of my attacks and countered back… I then hide myself to the wall  
Kaizo: I gotta eliminate that octoling in order to get to the zapfish  
But then she active her bomb rush special… I run to avoid getting rained by bombs and then to counter attack. but then I tripped on a rock, landing face first… I tried to recover  
???: *jumping after kaizo*  
Kaizo: *gasp* No!  
She grab me, caught me off guard and then slammed me to a glass wall face first, I knew that I was gonna get pinned down by her… and then… she points her weapon… pointing at my back!  
???: hmm… you're not as tough as the others… they always suffer through the same faith  
Kaizo: *struggles to break free*  
???: now hold still… this procedure should be painless  
I closed my eyes… I couldn't do anything to strife back… I felt a bit of emotion… all I could do is be helpless with no way to swim away from this situation, and with barely any ink to defend myself… that when I knew that I was gonna lose faith... but…  
???: *puts her weapon down* no… vanquishing another agent even if they're not as strong as we are… it's best not to execute them rather than to deal damage to these agents.  
I thought I was gonna die by that dark purple octoling, I opened my eyes…  
???: seeing agents like you shouldn't die in an ill fated way… what if they have someone in their entire life? Would they end up feeling all alone if they found out that an agent has been splatted in combat?  
Kaizo: …  
???: i would be that shocked if i discovered their family members… seeing your body  
Kaizo: ...your… sparring me?  
???: it might’ve been the best… but I can't damage you anymore agent 3...  
She release me… only left with bruises and only pain from my chest...  
???: but don't make me regret this…  
I didn't know that there are octolings who only wanted peace between us… that’s one thing to note down, in order to keep that… I remained that a secret...  
*present*  
Kaizo: cod… how long was I standing there?  
I daydreamed again… but then I realized something  
Kaizo: that's funny? Where could Azazel be? I should check on him…  
Narration: Azazel  
How long am i gonna be standing there for? I should’ve gone to my brother sooner… but something just caught my mind… did my brother tell me everything he has ever experience? It remains dreadful to think about  
Azazel: uhh… that's right… I should be getting those sodas out  
(The past)  
Back then… I wasn't the kindest inkling to be mess around… I felt the wrath… that wasn't even me… even if it is me… but at the same time it's not! One day at inkopolis plaza  
Azazel: I finally got what I need… the things I see around the plaza are nothing but a bunch of inklings who are always vexing and make things more complicated…  
That what I usually think of...  
Azazel: it's always Deja vu everyday, no wonder why I don't understand any of this nonsense… it’s that absurd!  
No matter how hard it is to forget my personality… I walked all around the plaza almost all the time, and sometimes I get easily triggered when they ask me, trying to mess with me, or even seeing other inklings staring into me, but that day  
???: serious dude, you're just mad because you couldn't get something that you wanted-  
Azazel: silence! No more of this mess!  
???: geez! Calm down for palutena’s sake is it because you couldn't enter octo va-  
Azazel: gah! Shut up! I haven't seen it myself, my brother has seen it all!  
???: my cod Azazel! I'd it because of the squid beak splatoon that made you this way! What made you-  
Azazel: shut up! x9 (punch)  
???: Alright 2x kid squid, what the hell is the matter of you?  
Azazel: how… when I find nothing but all these vexing everything all over the plaza?!  
???: Stop! Respect your manners!  
Azazel: no!  
???: what something in your fluffin' mind!? You know you can't Act like this forever, like what if something bad happens to you? Would you rather be bullied by another bully?  
Azazel: sure if you could QUIT ASKING ME!!  
???: and unlike you! I have one question for you!  
Azazel: …  
???: where’s your brother?  
Azazel: …! Wh-what do you mean?  
???: how come we only see you… but not your brother wondering around here  
Azazel: …!!  
???: did anything happen between you and your brother?  
Azazel: ...guys  
Then this happens… there were so many inklings surrounding me… instead of feeling anger… I'm being ask for concerns that I don't know... I tried to ignore these questions… but multiple inklings keep on asking me certain questions...  
Azazel: inklings… you guy need to keep those questions on your side…  
???: just answered! Give us an answer!  
???: c’mon!  
There were too many inkling asking me questions and one of them is calling out on me… my body began to shake, I feel dry, and instead of extreme anger...  
Azazel: I ask… you g-guys t-to...  
I feel surrounded by questions and inkling asking me, as if i was being mocked, I was feeling overwhelmed. They keep on calling me, It was no use… all I could do is  
Azazel: *gasping* I...I…  
*screaming*  
(Present)  
*soda drops*  
Azazel: aaaa…  
The spi: Azazel? How long are you gonna stand there?  
Azazel: oh…? Ahhh…  
The spi: hmm… you’ve feeling peculiar, are you alright?  
Whenever anything suspicious occurs… say domething...  
Azazel: uhh… Yeah! Just the vending machine is taking so long to start up!  
The spi: that's because you didn't put in your mullah!  
Azazel: (puts in money in the vending machine anyway) all I needed are some sodas!  
The spi: ahhh! I'll be using the other vending machine! (Walks away)  
Azazel: (that was close… why am I shaking? I must've been daydreaming)  
I turned to see if anybody else is coming… it's all quiet… I couldn't move at the moment… it's because…  
*past*  
*running*  
I ran out of the plaza because I was overwhelmed by these inklings asking me general questions… I did ran to find a place where it's silent and less vexing… but I didn't feel calm  
Azazel: why… *sniffle* why must you all ask the same question?! Is it because of my brother?!  
I was completely helpless… I tearfully sat down, not only I was overwhelmed by a bunch of inklings… but I was starting to feel regret of what I did to my brother…  
Azazel: *sobbing*  
Kaizo could've returned at any moment… for after what I did to him… he might end up harming me back… unless he feels the sorrow… but then I realized…  
Azazel: I forgot… my brother, I hurt my brother *sniffle* why couldn't I say sorry to him… he's never going to forgive me! I need Kaizo! I need my brother!!  
I screamed in tears… felt that much regret… I was in fetal position, I felt numb, I was shaking, and i was… all a mess... so I don't feel noticed, i was nothing but a helpless inkling being an under shadow, and all i could do is cry about it. I couldn't stay mad about that, and then i covered my face to be unseen… but that didn't last long...  
???: hey… what's the matter?  
Azazel: *sobbing*  
???: why are you sobbing in misery?  
Azazel: *looks up*  
I looked up even if i feel nothing but grief… it was zero, the zero that we know is cocky and very brave… and sometimes do some… weird things he does, back then when i saw him he was different  
Zero: oh poor thing? Can you explain what happen?  
Azazel: ...I was overwhelmed… by these inklings with these general questions…  
Zero: oh… then how come I heard you screaming? That sounded like you're in that much amount of grief! And i did hear your scream  
Azazel: *muffle*  
Zero: don’t tell me they-  
Azazel: *nods*  
Zero: then what is it?  
The only thing I didn't told zero are the multiple inklings calling me out… instead  
Azazel: I did something that I regretted…  
Zero: like…  
Azazel: I harmed my brother… I harmed my agent 3…  
Zero: …  
Azazel: I couldn't apologize to my brother… now he's not gonna…  
Zero: he’ll try to forgive him...  
Azazel: he only feels envy… If i try to forgive him… he’ll *sniffle*  
Zero hugged me… i feel somewhat calm, i didn’t bother screaming since i’m in too much sorrow  
Zero: well you can't be acting like this forever, plus crying about it doesn't help  
Azazel: I know that…  
Zero: but I'll sure that inkling… like your brother will forgive you… there are always a situation that can be fixed while some can't be fix… you gotta try to forgive…  
Zero got a point… my sadness has been reduced… I no longer felt that sad… at least for a while…  
Azazel: your right…  
I stood up… and about to do a certain task… a dangerous one  
Zero: where are you going?  
Azazel: to find my brother…  
Not immediately… but I began my preparation to head down to octo valley  
(Present)  
Kaizo: Azazel!  
Azazel: Ah!  
Kaizo: where have you been? You must've taken a long time since I told you to get sodas  
Azazel: ahh… I had a long pause!  
Kaizo: besides we gotta get to our next destination! Our friends are waiting!  
Azazel: oh… right! Will be alright won't we Kaizo?  
Kaizo: of course we're gonna be fine Azazel!  
He has a point… it was fine until our thoughts ran into something cold  
Narration: Kaizo  
the following days as an agent wasn't a bore chore or anything… It all change when I realized that I didn't go home… was i still angry? No… I wasn't… I’ve never felt so much depress and regret from that… then everything would go downhill after words  
Kaizo: …  
Agent???: agent 3… do you copy?  
Kaizo: what happen? Were you attacked?  
Agent???: i… (heavy breathing) I found their leader… but we were destroyed by tougher elite octolings… I'm the only one who’s here…!  
Kaizo: where are you? Who did this to you? I'm coming!  
Agent???: no agent kaizo…, I suggest you shouldn't go any further, so many agents had been terminated… (heavy breathing) it's suggest you head back… these octoling are after my ass… you need to retreat before-(connection interrupted)  
another agent 3 has been eliminated by them… it was too upsetting to be in this condition, I felt a bit of fear, that name looked familiar, I've seen that name all over the level… I felt that angry… the Octarian army should've faced my wrath...  
Kaizo: *quietly shedding a tear* it has to be done… their leader needs to be terminated, it must be finished… for my people!  
(Present)  
During a small trip… my chest started to hurt… for no reason…  
Kaizo: …!! (My chest)  
I slowly started to breathe in and out without worsening the pain  
Azazel: kaizo? Is everything alright?  
Kaizo: hah… my chest hurts for some reason…  
Azazel: oh… you sure you need to turn back?  
Kaizo: no! I'll recover from that!  
Azazel: are you sure?  
Kaizo: yes I'm sure…  
I tried going ahead… but if I could continue, but then I fear that the pain might be kicking in fast… so I head on back slowly into some room  
(Past)  
I kept going until I found a leader… it was an octoling with long tentacles… and wearing octo goggles… it was absurd to go through after flooders to Octosnipers… and then traveling by ink rail… and then...  
???: you're here to eliminate me? So you're responsible for the elimination on my people, cuttlefish sent in another agent and what do they deserve…? To disappear… this is beginning to get vexing...  
Kaizo: … whatever you're doing to the other agents... my people don't deserve to Suffer. You put too many of them to suffer from octarians like you! Tell your leader to cease the attack or else i’ll terminated you and your leader from all the damage your people has caused  
the octoing I have foreseen wasn't a leader back then… how did i know that octoling all this time  
???: you're just naive! I should do a favor to you, just like the other agents!  
Kaizo: ...  
the battle begins…  
it was a brutal battle… it was longer than I expected…I aim straight at that octoling, but she was too quick to catch up my aiming, until i hold my splat bomb and collide by an explosion… takening some damage follow by some knock back, i got up and carelessly dashed after her to do some damage, but she grabbed me by the arm... I taken heavy damage, is it because I did damage to the octoling? Beaten up back and forth and with no sympathy, she throws me to the ground… I barely had any energy to stand up...  
Kaizo: (heavy breathing) (She’s… too strong)  
I couldn't get up… my hands are shaking badly, gotten cuts and bruises from my left arm, damage on my legs, my chest feels so heavy that I could barely breathe… and lastly my face… to be shock that my nose is running in ink due to taking so much damage which is bad...  
???: how futile! You’ve lost, I shall finish my job, by putting an end to your life! Just like what I did to the other agents!  
I didn't have enough options left all I could do… I didn't bother being a helpless inkling for much longer... something what I did...  
Kaizo: no…! No!  
I took out my inkzooka as my last resort… instead of splatting her…  
*slash, screaming*  
(Present)  
I rushed to a nearby bathroom, I was breathing heavily… what I thought of… or what I visioned… I crouch down and took off my visor skate helmet to refresh myself… and then washed my face… and then… I thought to myself  
Kaizo: why am I feeling this way… what I did…  
*silence*  
Kaizo: why am i tired… *lies on the floor* it's like I have no energy…  
It's feels like I'm going thru a PTSD or something...  
(The past)  
Kaizo: I thought i… splatted her…?  
What I did and saw actually scared me… I used my inkzooka on her... I thought it was a normal octoling who can be easily splatted… but this one didn't get splatted… instead I end up decapitating her tentacles… but her tentacles isn't the only thing… her right shoulder as well… she isn't even an octoling… or is she? I was still overwhelmed… I've never seen what decapitation was like  
???: *sobbing in grief, then immediately goes insanity* YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!  
I scurried to get to the jumppad… but I am in so much pain, and feeling weak. As she is getting closer and closer…  
Kaizo: *heavy breathing* (I need to get outta here… get back to base before she-)  
???: i will kill you?!  
I manage to reach to the jumppad and super jump away and landed to where I came from but I didn't have enough energy… instead of getting up… I lost consciousness… right there… everything went dark... is this my game over?  
Narration: Azazel  
I scurried after my brother, finding his ink everywhere, is this where he's been the whole time? I couldn't worry anymore. I looked all around the squidbeak splatoon  
Azazel: where is he? The other agents should've been here at the longest time  
Instead the whole place is deserted… I noticed an active keddle when I already knew...  
Azazel: he has to be around here somewhere… I can't stand there and just allow that to happen… I don't want my brother to end up like them  
As I travel by entering the Keddle… or level, I discovered an ink rail… I know that Ink color, any splats and everything all destroyed, I feel more afraid than brave…  
Azazel: brother! Brother!!  
I went further… I see decapitation and more splatted gear of the Octarian army… it was very gruesome… even for me to see  
Azazel: Brother! Agent 3!  
I’ve searched and searched, all I find are nothing but navy blue ink… so I went deeper  
Azazel: where are you brother?! Where could you be!  
I noticed enemy ink everywhere… he couldn't be too far, until I noticed someone on the ground  
Azazel: no! It can't be! That has to be…?!  
I examine the body, it was my brother  
Azazel: brother? Are you alright? Please wake up!  
(Present)  
Azazel: I shouldn't be this worried over this…  
I turned around… but Kaizo isn't there  
Azazel: where did he go? I should find Kaizo before that happens  
I backtrack to go find Kaizo but my reason is… why am i shaking… as if I feel afraid...  
(Past)  
I was already upset seeing him like this, he's hurt badly, what was I supposed to do if kaizo is in a bad condition?  
Azazel: If I don't do something… he’s gonna- No, I have to get him outta here  
I needed to get him to the hospital as soon as possible... but someone else arrives  
(Gasping noises)  
Azazel: who's there?! Show yourself!  
why was my body shaking… instead of bravery, I was in fear… I noticed an octoling… with severe injuries, she had no arm on her right and she's leaking out ink… did she injured my brother?!  
???: (gasping in pain, limping)  
Azazel: N-no! Stay back! Get back!  
i was feeling more afraid than ever… I realized what I've done… I went too far… I couldn't move, I was defending my brother as I face against her, she asked…  
???: interesting… you're prohibiting me to finish my job…? I need to finish him!  
My body was shaking badly, I felt paralyzed… I couldn't trigggered my custom splattershot JR  
Azazel: don't come a-any closer!  
???: …  
Azazel: no! Please don't-  
She noticed that I wasn't brave, I didn't like where everything was going… she got closer, I was harmed, I was kicked and landed hard... down to the ground, my arm was stinging in pain after landing too hard to the ground… and then she aimed at me  
???: standing in the way acting all so timid isn't going to help you  
Azazel: … please… don't kill my...  
???: … in this valley, there is no mercy! Only the Octarians  
Azazel: (panicking, gasping)  
I was shaking… i couldn't get up, I tearfully close my eyes, and layed there being unable to help kaizo… all hope is lost…  
???: that's enough genociding for one year... ______  
Until something else saves me from her wrath...  
???: are you…  
???: your injuries, if left untreated, you could lose your life…  
???: how… are you-  
???: your losing ink badly… that's enough battling for now  
???: hah… hah… I'm not done with my… job  
As I opened my eyes, and began to crawl to kaizo…  
???: please… my companion, is time that you recover… you can't strife anymore… just because of the great turf war and dj octavio’s defeated doesn't mean revengeance… recreating the great turf war would repeat history itself… I ask you to return to base…  
???: ...  
the hostile octoling left… I struggled to carry kaizo to safety due to the injuries  
???: huh… (that boy… does he have any connection between him and agent 3?)  
Azazel: … you're not here to hurt my brother… are you?  
???: no… I'm not here to harm anyone  
Azazel: whoever you are… thank- (in pain) Ahhh…  
???: … you're too hurt to carry agent 3 to safety!  
Azazel: I can't leave him here, I need to take him back to inkopolis before (in pain) Ahhh!  
???: I'll be helping you... , I taking you guys away from harm's way…  
Azazel: how can you do that?  
???: …  
I never knew the dark purple octoling, she helped me carry him to safety  
???: … why are you trying to get agent 3 outta here...  
Azazel: …  
???: do you have a reason?  
Azazel: …  
???: I've notice you're trying to save agent 3 by getting him to a nearby hospital… but why don't you splat… that octoling?  
Azazel: I couldn't… when I saw my brother lying there with all those injuries... I was scared… I couldn't defend him long enough  
???: …  
Azazel: is he going to make it…? Cause if I lose him… i'll be all alone  
???: you do care... Why is that?  
Azazel: he's my only family member i got…  
???: …  
Until she guide me to a place where is much safer…  
???: this is as far as I can go… can you carry him on your own?  
Azazel: ...i think…  
???: *checks on kaizo’s pulse* still alive… he should be regaining consciousness soon… *puts down kaizo’s body*  
Azazel: … would he-  
???: he might end up questioning of how he ended up here instead of remembering his doing… would you end up telling agent 3 everything?  
Azazel: ...  
Narration: Kaizo  
(Present)  
Azazel: *outside* b-brother? Kaizo? Where are you?  
I got up… after all of the strange feelings went away...  
Kaizo: oh… that's right!  
How long was I in that room, as I thought to myself… I stepped a bit, I knew I made Azazel that worried… all I need is…  
(The past)  
I was knocked out, I couldn't remember since that battle, All I saw was pitch black and the feeling of either floating or falling... I saw strange dreams such as what I cared for, I question myself  
Kaizo: am i splatted…? Where could my faith be?  
I felted… hurt… I was feeling my game over, almost like… a near death experience but i was knocked out, but then I felt… warm. I thought my whole body would go completely cold for being knocked out, and then if I end up dying, that means i'll end up leaving Azazel… all alone… that's what I feared... until I heard a voice  
???: … you… both of you… are actually the only thing I need  
Kaizo: what the heck is going on…? Who is that voice?  
???: as long as you two… learn how to care for another, even at the most dangerous state… nothing is going to break you guys apart…  
Kaizo: apart…?  
???: even at the most grief of your time… kaizo… Azazel... my sons…  
That voice sounded… familiar  
Kaizo: ... Is that...!  
Until everything went bright… As I was about to regain consciousness…  
???: how did this happen?  
My heartbeat was getting quieter. I felt warm… I regained consciousness at some place… was i saved? It didn't looked too much like octo valley…  
Kaizo: … ugh… where am i?  
i still feel in pain but not too much… I regained most of my strength, I felt that my body might shut down at any moment, until I saw something...  
Kaizo: Isn't that…?  
It's was my brother, I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't…  
Azazel: w-why did this happen…? *sniffle* I couldn’t hold off my bravery… I can’t hold it...  
Kaizo: ...a-azazel?  
he did hear my response, as Azazel turned around... he didn't look to serious, the look on his face doesn't tell me that he isn't happy, he was upset, I never see him like this, but I didn't feel too happy as well… did that same octoling harmed my brother?  
Azazel: I'm so sorry… for getting myself… *sniffle* into harm's way… so much that we both needed rescuing...  
he hugged me, he was in tears… I also shed a tear, I thought I was terminated by that octoling  
Azazel: I'm very sorry… *sob* i didn't mean to...  
Kaizo: it's... alright… this isn't your fault azazel… I forgive you  
Azazel: *sniffle* please… don't do this anymore… I don't want to lose you… please...  
Kaizo: …  
Azazel: if I've lost you… I'll… I…  
The agents were right… about the feel of regret, if that happen… then  
Kaizo: …hey!  
Azazel: what? *sniffle* what is it?  
Kaizo: (wipes off the tears for Azazel) did you save… my life? With those injuries?  
Azazel: … I only came down here just to give you an apology… but you were that hurt… I was scared okay...  
Kaizo: ...at least you did… the right thing, my irreplaceable twin…  
We began to walk straight to the hospital… Azazel did told me everything by the time I was unconscious… I think that one octoling… scarred him as well, that's something you can't delete… Still terrify to even think about it myself  
At the hospital  
By the time we arrived to the hospital... I was treated with major wounds, so many wounds that it took me a whole month to recover from a critical condition… almost as if, that hope was never lost, they also treated Azazel, his injuries weren't too severe and he can go see The world… while for me, The only thing I would do in the hospital is just sleep… because I remained out of energy... until one night...  
Kaizo: *sigh* i feel I could breathe… I feel warm… already feeling comfortable, the pain is no more… I can move normally again… but… how long was I out  
*silence*  
I check the calendar  
Kaizo: I've been here for an entire month? It felt like 2 days ago... was I on life support the whole time…? No... had to be like a dream  
*wind blowing*  
Kaizo: I wonder how Azazel is doing…?  
The only thing I thought about are everything I care for… is Azazel. Is he still worried about me? ...well very…  
Kaizo: I should be eligible to leave...  
As I was about to fall asleep… I noticed something eerie on the window, Did I recognize that shape… if I could recall, I needed rest, but I heard the window open, I jumped and noticed, it was a different octoling… more likely a boy octoling… with a reverse rosalina tentacle and another elite… but…  
???: hmm… so you're the agent 3 that damaged my only friend?  
Kaizo: who are you?! What do you want?  
???: i was seeking ways of vengeance… no, you got far too lucky… I've already gotten my own revenge list!  
Kaizo: (I'm still in recovery… this can't be my end)  
???: until another friend of mine is telling all of us to bring peace between inklings and octolings… some of them did… and it was all a great success… and you still plan to kill us…?  
Kaizo: …  
??? Exactly…  
I didn't want to splat another octoling again… there are some who wanted mercy, I will defeat them but not finish them off completely  
???: but my friend that you harmed is already seeking in vengeance against you  
Kaizo: then tell this “______” to buzz off  
???: her name is not- (realizes) whoa 6x how the f*ck did you know her name…?  
Kaizo: …  
???: of course that dark purple one had to spill the information in front of your sibling…  
Kaizo: …  
???: i would've been pleasure to deleting all of your save data… but at the same time… it will be in so much regret…  
Kaizo: then how did you about deleting…?  
???: I'm their octo hacker… genius…  
Kaizo: then tell your leader to stop putting more chaos against us…  
???: still feeling the wrath… oh I will tell “them” and you wanted to terminate our general?  
Kaizo: it's the only way to restore peace… I may still be a hero… sadly, not anymore…  
???: you're a fallen agent 3… your forever an agent 3… you may not be, but in your mind, still consider a hero!  
*long pause*  
???: i have got to get going before your “backup”  
Kaizo: you mean my friends? I still consider you as an enemy!  
???: whatever…  
Kaizo: before you go… who the heck are you?!  
???: … you shouldn't know... until we meet again (jumps out the window)  
Kaizo: that was… bizarre…  
That one octoling that some of my friends see… I don't know what to believe between friendly octolings and enemy octolings  
(Present)  
I step out of the washroom, while holding my visor skate helmet on my hands… I didn't feel as heavy as I used to...  
Azazel: oh there you are kaizo… where have you been… you have me worried for a bit? And- you're not wearing your usual helmet?  
Kaizo: i just felt a bit heavy  
Azazel: ahh…  
Kaizo: I just have no idea how to explain all of that  
Azazel: you don't have to explain everything Kaizo… we have been thru a bit too much! Even at the most painful times… as long as we don't have to explain all of that including our friends… will be completely fine!  
I think he meant way back then including with our lives, he and I hold hands the truest way… and continue on heading on to our friends  
Azazel: you sure that it’s okay to be going around without your helmet?  
Kaizo: I'll be fine brother!  
(The past)  
The next day…  
Azazel: kaizo! How do you feel?  
Kaizo: like a million bucks… what about you? How's your arm?  
Azazel: pain free...  
we all left the hospital, and I began to change, well… as in we began to change, leaving all the dark past behind after telling what really happened… I left the squid beak splatoon for many reasons… It wasn't worth playing around… this isn't a game… I wonder what happened to the injured octoling… Is she still living?… still no sign, I haven't seen the dark purple octoling to this exact day… I wonder what happened to her? And last their Octarian leader… there had been no word from him either, it's like the Octarian has already forgotten about it…  
Azazel: kaizo, promise that you won't go to hazardous anymore… promise?  
Kaizo: ...I promise!  
End!


End file.
